


Green-Eyed Hybrid

by suzieqsez



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Black Ranger, Established Relationship, F/M, Flynn just wants to fix his device, Flynn the Mechanic, I Never Know What to Write, Jealous Dillon, Jealousy, Teasing Scott, Yellow Ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzieqsez/pseuds/suzieqsez
Summary: Dillon knows it's not a competition, even though he's already technically won. But that doesn't mean he's not going to rub it in.
Relationships: Dillon/Summer Landsdown
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Green-Eyed Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another RPM ficlet! It's a little short and sappy but I'm just happy to be spreading the Summer/Dillon love out there! Even if there are only a few of us :)

Dillon knew he was being ridiculous. 

He was supposed to be helping Flynn as the Scotsman tweaked his latest invention. But every time he heard Summer’s bubbly laughter from Scott’s car across the garage, his mood worsened.

“Spanner,” Flynn called to Dillon, hand outstretched, only to receive a mangled piece of metal instead. 

He took off his protective goggles and stared incredulously at the tool the hybrid had bent out of shape. He was ready to scold the black ranger until he followed Dillon’s concentrated line of vision to the other side of the garage where Summer was helping Scott to fix his car. 

Realization dawned on Flynn and he patted his friend on the back before he returned to work on his device with another tool. “Summer’s a smart lass mate. She’s got a good head on her shoulders and she’s loyal to a fault. No need to worry about her.”

Dillon watched as Summer got out from behind the wheel of the red racer, to check inside the hood. Back turned to them, she leaned over to talk to Scott as he adjusted the car parts from below. As if he’d heard the conversation between the boys, the red ranger rolled out from under the car to reply to Summer. When he caught Dillon’s gaze, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, silently daring him to retaliate.

“It’s not her that I’m worried about,” Dillon growled in response to the blue ranger. He got up and quickly crossed the garage to his girlfriend. Surprised, Summer smiled up at him as he stopped in front of the car. “Hey. Everything okay?”

Dillon took great satisfaction at how she lit up in his presence. With one last glare at the red ranger, he cleared his throat in an effort to calm himself. “Can I speak to you outside for a minute?”

Summer nodded and followed him, hand in hand, past the parked cars and through the garage door into the afternoon sun. They’d been spending most of their private time in her room since they’d started dating a few weeks ago so the change of scenery was welcomed.

She was barely seated on the low wall to the left of the entrance before Dillon’s lips were on hers; nipping, prodding, demanding. She hummed as he took control of the kiss, his hands firmly planted on her hips. He pulled her closer as he stood between her legs. 

Between their throaty sighs and groans, even from inside the garage, there was no mistake as to what they were out there doing. Usually, Dillon wasn’t one for PDA but today he had a statement to make.

Summer wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers buried in his hair, stifling a moan as his kisses trailed below her jaw. She gasped as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot right above her collarbone, before returning his attention to her lips.

Two minutes later the yellow bear ranger was breathless, flushed and slightly rumpled. She smiled knowingly at her boyfriend who was unabashedly pleased with his handiwork. Smoothing her hair, she kissed him sweetly, “You’re extra cute when you’re jealous.”

The wolf ranger's face positively darkened. “Jealous? I’m not jealous.”

Undeterred, Summer reached up to smooth the frown between his brows with her finger. “Mhmm. Not jealous at all. Just a very territorial hybrid boyfriend.”

Dillon scoffed, “What happened to ‘cute’?”

Summer laughed, rolling her eyes playfully. “Who apparently thinks he’s funny too.”

Fingers intertwined, she led him back inside, kissing his cheek as she left him to return to Scott’s car. She pointedly ignored the red ranger’s sputtering at the bright red hickey on her neck. The black ranger smirked triumphantly.

“Real subtle, mate,” Flynn shook his head in disbelief at Dillon, as he returned to the workstation. “Are you happy with yourself now?”

The black ranger set to work unbending the spanner he’d destroyed earlier. He glanced across at Summer who blushed when she caught him looking. The scowl on Scott’s face was the icing on the cake.

Dillon grinned, his mood improved tremendously, “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Do you have any RPM request? I'm willing to try (mainly Dillon/Summer) so leave them in the comments below. You can also find me on Tumblr: @suzieqsez :)


End file.
